Dinosaur Fever
"Dinosaur Fever" is the third episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixteenth episode of the series. It first aired on February 17, 2009. Summary Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden attend the Dinosaur Ball and put their recently acquired dancing skills to good use. At the appropriate time their host, Barclay Blake, is set to reveal his latest find from the fields of Alberta. A religious fanatic interrupts the proceedings but when the dinosaur is shown, the gigantic skeleton has a body in its jaws. The dead man turns out to be Lukas DeWitt, a member of Blake's last expedition. Dr. Ogden believe that DeWitt was shot but using a new photographic device called radiography that takes special pictures with x-rays, they are unable to locate a bullet. As Murdoch investigates, there is no shortage of suspects, including one of Blake's rivals, Professor Rudolph Sutton. When they find bits of concrete in DeWitt's wounds, the x-ray machine reveals something else about the artifacts Blake found. Character Revelations * William Murdoch has dreams, one about the Badlands of Alberta is revealed at the end of this episode and his desire for a family. Studying the woman's walk, he smiles recognizing who she is– Julia, (watch The Annoying Red Planet train station scene''). Continuity * While William and Julia are dancing, he comments favorably about the money spent for dancing lessons in ''Snakes and Ladders. * Murdoch's keen interest in dinosaurs will be wetted again in Season 7's Loch Ness Murdoch. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1896 – Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria 1819 - 1901) is Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Empress of India. * X-rays, discovered by Röntgen in 1895. * In 1901 Rontgen receives the Nobel Prize in Physics for the discovery of x-rays. * Murdoch mentions the "bone wars " a real-life rivalry between two palaeontologists, E.D. Cope and O.C. Marsh between 1877 and 1892. Trivia Errors * No such creature as a "Terrorsaurus" has been found, unless you count in Power Rangers universe. * The Albertosaurus was first described in 1905, when Alberta was formed as a province. Both Alberta and Albertosaurus were mentioned in the episode even though it takes place prior to this year. If they meant to reference a "Pterosaur", the first one described from Alberta was in 1995. Interestingly enough, a show that is so involved in scientific advances put this bit of paleontology in the dark. * The dinosaurs in the episode are mounted in the modern horizontal posture, with the tail lifted off the ground. However in the late-19th century when the episode is set, the predominant theories put the animals in an upright, tail-dragging posture. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Guest Cast Geordie Johnson as Barkeley Blake Matt Gordon as Rudolph Sutton Kerry McPherson as Mary Ann McConnell Tyler Kyte as Clyde Dunbar Sean Kaufman as Lukas DeWitt London Angelis as Murdoch's Son Uncredited Cast Gallery Murdoch_ep203_2.JPG|Dinosaur crime scene P MM S2 Ep3 LARGE.jpg 203 Dinosuar Fever Blackboard.PNG|Working it out on the Blackboard|link=Blackboard Murdoch_ep203_4.JPG Murdoch_ep203_5.JPG Murdoch_ep203_6.JPG|Taking an Xray Murdoch_ep203_7.JPG|Where's the bullet Murdoch_ep203_8.JPG|Xray a different story Murdoch_ep203_9.JPG Murdoch_ep203_1.JPG|Dreams of Alberta Badlands Category:Season Error Category:Season Two